Artemis Fowl: The Mastermind
by toranspitfire
Summary: This story will not be completed, as I'm focussing my energy on writing a new Artemis Fowl story. If you enjoyed 'The Mastermind', please read my new fic 'Somewhere In Between'.
1. Prologue

**Artemis Fowl: The Mastermind**

**A Fan fiction by:** Deviant Goddess a.k.a Bella

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Artemis Fowl, though I REALLY wish I did. Eoin Colfer owns all characters such as Artemis, Butler and the rest. I made up a few. I only have spare change saved up in my moneybox so please don't sue me!

**Description: **A month or so after 'Eternity Code'. Mulch Diggums is released from prison and Artemis Fowl delves further into the mysteries of the contact lenses. Suddenly there's a new mastermind on the scene, one possibly more intelligent than Artemis himself. The Fairy Haven is thrust into danger, but with Artemis Fowl's memory gone, whom will they call on for help?

**Genre: **Artemis Fowl, Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

**Author's Note: **I recommend that you've read all three Artemis Fowl books before reading this story. I'll go into quite a bit of detail to explain what's happened before this, but I will be assuming you already know…so...be forewarned! Oh, and no offence if your name is Maurice!

Please excuse any grammatical mistakes, it was late when I wrote this and I was really tired!

Please read and review!

**UPDATE!**

_This is a new updated version of 'The Mastermind'. The first few chapters have been altered slightly (but shouldn't change the overall outcome of the story.) Feel free to re-read if you wish and refresh your memories. It does, however, still contain typos and other grammatical and spelling errors. Bear with me people; I have no one to edit this story! It's hard when you've read it a billion times; you tend to skim over the mistakes…_

My apologies for the time it took me to submit the new chapters. I was very busy with schoolwork, and also I'm writing a few original stories of my own. So, I'm very sorry for the delays!

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

**Tara Shuttle Port**

Mulch laughed, a high-pitched chortle.

It was a long time since he'd last laughed. Being locked up in Howler's Peak has a tendency to drain all laughter away. Sharing a cell with fire-throwing goblins can be a tad uncomfortable when you're a dwarf.

But now, Mulch Diggums was free from the goblins, released from prison, and laughing. And believe me, if you heard a dwarf laughing, you'd think it was funny too. Just don't stand behind him. Sometimes they laugh so hard they let off a bit of wind. Dwarf gas isn't exactly what you'd call pleasant. I'm sure you'd stop laughing right away…

Mulch stepped out of the shuttle and into the secure waiting room. Glancing around, he noted the choice of décor. Lots of steel bars. Though, Mulch supposed, he had just been released from prison. It could be quite cosy; just chuck in a pile of soil, a couple o' stinkworms and a dung heap and you'd have a dwarf's dream. Pure bliss.

The two Lower Elements Police who had accompanied him soon interrupted his thoughts. Mulch was secretly surprised at them. They had stopped each one of his twenty-five escape ploys. Though he should have known Commander Root would have taken care of business.

The first guard smirked at him.

"Well, well," he said scornfully, "It's time for us to at last say goodbye, Mr Diggums."

"I know, and thank Frond," replied the other guard, holding his nose, "He didn't stink half bad, now did he, Maurice?"

Mulch sniggered. _Maurice?_

Maurice whacked the second guard around his pointed ears. "I told you never to call me that!"

The second guard rubbed his ears. "Geez, sorry…" he said with an injured voice.

The first guard turned back to Mulch. "What was I saying?"

Now it was Mulch's turn to smirk. "You were saying goodbye, _Maurice_"

The guard fumed. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that and continue," he said, pushing the dwarf over to the controls booth, "and finish this off real quick-like. My shift ends in thirty minutes and I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss the next episode of _'Married with Gremlins'_. So once again I'll say goodbye, Mr Diggums."

The second guard cut in, confused. "Is it Diggums?" he asked staring at the computer screen, "We've got a record here for a 'Mo Diggence'"

Mulch stopped his inner laughing for a moment and frowned. Mo Diggence was one of the names he used while incognito and living with the Mud People.

He'd forgotten about the Antonelli Family mob. They would be more than happy to see him again. Mulch thought they'd be so happy, they would probably give him a welcome back present; a nice comfy pair of cement shoes and a sudden drop.

Mulch grimaced. He could mark Los Angeles off his list to live in. That list was steadily growing shorter.

"I don't cared what he's called," snarled the first guard, "As long as he's out of my sight within the next three minutes. How's the outside activity monitor?"

The second guard called up the Activity Monitor onto the screen and studied it carefully. "A couple 'o cows and a dragonfly but apart from that, it's all clear. We're good to go."

"You're good to go, dwarf" The First Guard growled, "Here are your new rights, or shall we say, lack of rights. Using my rank as a LEP, I hereby strip you of all your fairy privileges and liberties, including the use of all magic."

Mulch couldn't care less about the magic. He never used it anyway. Spell casting gave him a headache.

The guard continued, "You are no longer one of the People and must seek sanctuary with the ones who crawl in mud. Be warned, to venture underground into Fairy Territory would be your death." The guard grinned again, "Oh, and I'll be taking this too." He said grabbing at the thin chain around Mulch's neck. The Fairy Bible. Mulch shrugged the necklace and minute book off, and into the elf's fingers. The book was written in Old Gnomish. Reading in spirals was just another thing that gave Mulch a headache. Who cared about that piece of trash anyway? Mulch's mind had already forgotten about the book and was focussed on the door. The dwarf was tingling with anticipation. 'Come on, come on… Let me go already.' Mulch thought grinding his massive teeth impatiently.  
__

The second guard flicked a switch in the control booth and the door to outside opened with a hiss. Bright light streamed into the dim room. Mulch could smell cowpats and freshly cut grass.

The first guard kicked Mulch out the door with a heeled boot. "Good-luck…_human._" he called sarcastically.

The door slid shut behind him and Mulch could see the guards laughing at him behind a glass window. Mulch 'accidentally' opened his bum flap and flashed them. They grimaced and turned away. That was possibly the worst insult he could have given them.

Mulch breathed in the fresh air. Although, one could hardly call it fresh, not with all the pollutants the Mud People pumped into it. However, it was still better than the stale air in the shuttle.

Mulch looked around, at the sun, the blue sky, the lush grass. He couldn't help it; he started to laugh again and skipped along the path a little bit.

Mulch remembered his funds were a little bit low. Actually, they were nonexistent. Hiring a lawyer to counter over a hundred years of crime was expensive. He'd have to make a bit of cash by calling in on an old friend…

Ah, life was sweet, Mulch thought happily as he bounced along. Now that he didn't have to worry about the rest of the Fairy People chasing him, he could actually start to relax. He wouldn't have to be on alert constantly. And that's exactly what Mulch did. He started laughing again, high-pitched and almost hysterical. He laughed so hard he almost choked. But it wasn't choking that stopped him dead on his tracks.

No, it was the pain in his head after being struck with a large rock from behind that stopped him. As he passed out, Mulch had one last thought, "_Man, I'm gonna hurt tomorrow…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the prologue! I rambled on a bit, so sorry if it's a bit long and boring. Please review! I slightly updated it from the first version that was here, but nothing crucial…


	2. A New Beginning

Check out all disclaimers and whatnot on the first page I couldn't wait for three reviews, (I'm a very impatient person!) So I'm just posting this for the hell of it. If anyone likes it then please review, you'll boost my self-esteem! I'm a shy person when it comes to other people reading my stories so it means a lot to me if you like it. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**St Bartleby's School For Young Gentlemen,  
Country Wicklow, Ireland**

Outside St Bartleby's all was quiet. It was a warm summers night and all the windows in the estate had been thrown open to welcome the slight breeze rustling in the trees. Up on the second floor and to the right were the boy's dormitories.

Inside, a young Irish boy was dozing fitfully under crisp white linen sheets. Artemis Fowl the Second's brow was sweaty, his raven hair clung to the damp skin and his eyes whirled in REM sleep as he tossed and turned.

_'Dark shapes…cold…very cold…a blinding flash. Artemis closed his eyes for a moment…then…gold…piles of gold surrounded the young boy._

_"Aurum potestas est." he heard a voice telling him, "Gold is power."_

_"No," Artemis told himself, "I do not need money to be happy,"_

_But the other voice drowned him out and in spite of himself, Artemis stretched out his arm for the gold…when suddenly the gold started to melt, melt into a lake of red hot magma…he was underground, in the bowels of the earth, floating above the bubbling magma…Soon he was falling, falling into the bubbling depths…Artemis tried to scream but his screams were soon drowned out by...by what? The magma had disappeared, to be replaced by a strange jelly-like substance. Artemis was now swimming through a dark tunnel. Only little electrical sparks that floated along it lighted its deep blackness…A memory stirred in the back of his mind…he had been here before, but when, and why? Artemis reached out his hand to touch the little spark…and received an electric shock. His head convulsed back and hit the cold metal roof of the tunnel. A pain throbbed through Artemis' head and the loud bang rang out like a gunshot…he screwed up his eyes in pain…_

_When he opened them we was no longer in the cramped tunnel; he was in the gardens in Fowl Manor on a clear night. Something fell from the sky and he stretched out his hand to catch it. It was a round medallion with a hole shot straight through the middle, and still warm._

_"To remind you that deep beneath the layers of deviousness, there is a spark of decency."_

_Artemis looked up and into the hazel eyes of a pretty, elfin-faced girl. She was smiling at him. Something stirred within Artemis' mind, within his heart. She was a friend. He should remember her. Why couldn't he remember her?_

_The girl stepped closer. Artemis noted her pointed ears, the slight spread of freckles on her nose._

_"Remember me Artemis, you must remember me."_

_Artemis racked his brain and tried to put a name to her face. It was a simple name, a pretty name. What was it?'_

Artemis woke with a jolt and sat straight up in bed, breathing hard.

Holly.

Her name was Holly.

**Flying Somewhere Above Ireland**

The Holly in question was actually closer to Artemis than he might think. Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon squad was in fact flying through Ireland's skies. StarLight 2000 Wings, if you don't mind. Foaly's new invention. They flew at the highest speeds imaginable, and as quiet as a whisper. Even quieter. Holly had been absolutely dying to try them out, but Commander Root wouldn't give her an access pass to go above ground. Why, Holly didn't know. She was only on this mission because Foaly had insisted she get some fresh air. Normally Commander Root would always give high priority above ground missions to Holly. Now all that Commander Root gave her was extra paperwork. Holly suspected it had something to do with Artemis Fowl because she hadn't been allowed to go on any mind-wipe surveillance missions at Fowl Manor, either. Figures. Artemis Fowl wasn't even around anymore but he was still messing things up for Holly…

Holly dispelled all negative thoughts from her mind and grinned as she flew over lush green forests and sparkling rivers. Ireland was one of the most beautiful places she had ever visited. It felt wonderful to get out of her cramped office and fly around.

When she got back to Haven, she was going to buy Foaly a carrot.

Holly dived down a little lower and her grin widened as she watched two birds fly past her. Birds! Holly missed seeing birds.

Correct that, Holly would by Foaly a big carrot. The biggest. A basket of carrots, even.

As if Foaly had known she was thinking about him, he suddenly called her over her Helmet Speaker.

"Yo, Holly. Was' up?"

Holly rolled her eyes with a smile, though Foaly couldn't see her. "Have you been watching mud men television again?" She could almost imagine Foaly sitting in his swingy chair with his tin foil hat on backwards.

Foaly laughed. It sounded like a horse's neigh. "How could you tell?"

"Just a feeling," Holly said mysteriously.

Foaly had good reason to be bored, especially if he had resorted to watching mud men T.V. Nothing was going on in Haven. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Holly and the other LEP had been going out of their minds; pull out your hair crazy at the lack of crime. Not even any petty theft. It was Holly's worst nightmare.

In fact, nothing interesting had happened in Haven since…

…Before Artemis Fowl was mind-wiped…

Holly scowled. Artemis was gone now. He had been permanently removed. At least his mind had been anyway. Without his memory, Fowl was no longer a threat to the People, and Holly had no need to be thinking about him. She sub-consciously changed the subject. There were easier things to think about rather than Artemis Fowl…

Holly's mission was the interesting thing to happen for months. And it wasn't even that interesting. Just a simple retrieval mission, elf above ground without an access pass and Holly had to go find her. The elf hadn't got far, only a few miles. But if anyone was to see her, Haven was doomed. There'd be pictures all over the Internet in less than a week. Then the infiltration would begin, and Haven would be overflowing with humans.

Foaly's voice crackled in her helmet.

"Okay, Short, our target is two kilometres ahead. Can you see her yet?"

Holly squinted. There were trees blocking her normally good eyesight.

"I can see some movement here and there."

"Can you follow it?"

Holly snorted. "Can a dwarf blow a hole in his pants?" With that she closed the link and made a dive down to earth.

Back in the control booth, Foaly was glowering.

"That's my line," he grumbled to himself...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee!!! End of Chapter 1! I love that line! I use it at every available moment! Sorry if it's a little short, but I wanted to leave it at that. Please read and review! I love all comments, and constructive criticisms are much appreciated!


	3. Startling Revelations

This chapter isn't as exciting but still crucial to the plot!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 2: Startling Revelations**

**St Bartleby's School For Young Gentlemen,  
Country Wicklow, Ireland**

Artemis was, for probably the first time in his life, confused.

Holly. Who was Holly?

He mentally slapped himself in the face. Well obviously, she was some girl with nut-brown skin and hazel eyes. Obviously.

But who was she? He was almost ninety-nine percent sure she was a friend, and not an enemy. But why was she in his dreams? And why did she tell Artemis to "remember"?

Perhaps it was just a troubled dream from extracted from his own perplexed thoughts. Artemis himself had already considered that he and his comrades Butler and Juliet had been mind-wiped, their memories removed. But why were they removed, and more importantly, by who?

Artemis sighed. He was sure it had something to do with the strange contact lenses they had found in their eyes a month ago. But Butler's contact in Limerick could only give a few clues, and these indeed made matters even more confusing.

_'As soon as Butler walked into Jeremy Vivaldi's door, he was greeted with a face of utmost surprise._

_"Butler, my man! It's great to see you again so soon, and in better conditions. You look yourself again!" Vivaldi said clapping his hands onto Butler's shoulders._

_Butler frowned. "What do you mean, 'again so soon'?"_

_"When we last met, a month or so ago, you were different, remember?" the man said confused, "You looked like you had aged a decade, at least!"_

_Butler's face was of the utmost bewilderment, "You must be mistaken. I haven't come here for years."_

_Vivaldi frowned. "No, Butler. I always remember a job. Especially one as sophisticated as the one you gave me. Three sets of mirrored lenses. No mistakes. You ordered them."'_

This startling revelation had sent Butler home to Artemis in less than three minutes. Not before Jeremy had given him evidence to back it up. Confirmation papers and cheques, signed in Butler's name. Butler's signature was one of the most intricate and complex that Artemis had ever seen, excluding his own. It would take a genius to forge it. No, Artemis was sure that the 'real' Butler had signed the papers. Which brought him back to his first problem.

How was Artemis Fowl hoodwinked? Artemis didn't believe it was possible for him to be cheated, but somehow it had happened.  
However, what was even more disturbing was the more likely explanation, that Artemis had done it himself, not wishing to remember something. So, why did Artemis have the need to lose his memory? These questions made his head spin, but he was determined to seek out the answers.

Artemis glanced at the occupants of the other bunks in his room. Actually, he glared at the occupants of the other bunks. Angeline Fowl, his mother, had specifically requested a private room. However, the Headmaster, apparently would not allow single students to have their own room. They said that sharing a room 'built friendships'. Friends, for heaven's sake! Artemis had no friends. The closest he had were probably Butler and Juliet. No person, male or female, could match Artemis' intelligence. Until he found someone who could, he would not befriend anyone.

The dormitory wing was quite large, as there were approximately fifty smaller rooms within it that held four boys. There were no girls in this school, for obvious reasons. The girl's school was directly next door to the boys, and a large courtyard separated the two schools. In the middle of the courtyard was a tall brick wall with only one gate that was kept locked, preventing interaction between the two halves; a half for the boys and a half for the girls.

The windows that looked onto the courtyard were all classrooms. Before the teachers arrived there was a lot of waving, winking and all-round flirting between the two schools.

Every Friday at three o'clock the gate between the courtyards was opened and the students were allowed to mingle. Mingle…Artemis sighed again. During these mingling times, Artemis would sit on a bench to read, and scare off any girl who got close with his best vampire smile.

On one particular afternoon Artemis' reading had been rudely interrupted.

Felicity Melrose was by far the most popular girl, by both schools. Her blonde wavy hair and sparkling green eyes had caused many a heartbreak in the boy's school.

Today Felicity stood on a bench in the centre of the boy's courtyard (which was now mixed with people from both schools) and called for attention. People from the other side of the wall were called over, so they too could hear her announcement. Artemis tried to ignore her and go back to his book. It was rather interesting, a three thousand and fifty-two page book explaining the difference between homogenised and pasteurised milk.

Felicity treated everyone with her flirtiest smile and winked to several of the boys.

"Good Afternoon!" she imitated dignifiedly. The girls all giggled. "Today I'm here to tell you all about the coolest thing to happen here, for like," Felicity paused and frowned, thinking hard, "For like, _forever_!" She said chirpily.

The crowed cheered. Artemis scowled. More mingling, no doubt.

Felicity put her hands in the air to quiet them. "The girls already know about it, 'cause we've been doing all this organising. Get your dancing shoes polished and find yourself a date, 'cause in two months from now, we'll have the St Bartleby's Schools Annual Dance!"

The crowd cheered, whooped, and clapped loudly. A lot of them were already dancing. All around Artemis people were celebrating. Artemis stared blankly at his book. A dance? It was his worst nightmare. Somewhere in his mind Artemis could remember Butler telling him sarcastically that Artemis would be 'a big hit' at school dances. Artemis reluctantly had to agree with Butler.   
Angeline Fowl had forced Artemis to go to dance classes, ignoring his protests. He had learned a small number of dances, the waltz, the tango, and a couple of other basic dance moves. But Artemis, nevertheless, had two left feet and spent more of his time fallen on the dance floor as apposed to dancing upon it.   
Soon, Artemis learned to bring his wallet with him and bribed the dance teachers to pretend he was learning. He then would leave, perhaps visit a café and get a tea, then return to the Dance School when his mother came to pick him up. Now he felt a slight pang of remorse that he had not learned to dance properly.   
Sighing, Artemis had gone back to his book.

Artemis shook his head and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Now was no time to be thinking about dancing. With hope, Artemis wouldn't even be at school in two months time. That all depended on where his parents were. Recently Artemis Senior and Angeline Fowl had been off on the Fowl Jet, gallivanting around the globe while reclaiming their youth. They'd asked Artemis to join them, but Artemis would rather attend this monotonous school, rather than spend time with his nauseatingly cheerful parents.

Artemis searched in the darkness for the ladder that led down from his top bunk to the floor. He had missed it once and fell with a thump to the floor much the other boy's amusement. Artemis was not amused. 

He found the ladder and began his decent downwards. Once on the floor he crept over to his wooden chest that held his things and retrieved his laptop and mobile phone.

The laptop and phone both were silver, shiny and brand new.

Artemis suspected that someone was keeping an eye on his research so he had bought the equipment under a false name and made sure they were on a secure line. No one could hack into either unless they were actually on-site.

He turned in his phone and checked the time. Five o'clock exactly. The bell for breakfast wouldn't go until six-thirty. He had plenty of time. Artemis returned to his bed.

Pulling open the laptop he immediately checked his email. Three hundred and thirty-three messages, and all of them alerts to websites that contained useful information.

Artemis had been searching the web for the past few months, in particular searching for memory removal and the existence of 'the Fairy People'. A month or so ago when Artemis had been searching for something to exploit he had found some interesting Internet sites. They all seemed to talk about 'the Fairy People' and many entries discussed the large amount of gold that these peoples possessed. If they had gold, then Artemis wanted it. 'Aurum Potestas Est.'

However, while searching numerous pages about Fairy Gold, Artemis had found another item that interested him. Fairy Powers.

Fairies had a great many powers bestowed upon them. Supposedly they could wipe your memory, heal, fly and use a strange mind controlling power called the Mesmer. As long as these beings completed a regular magic ritual, they had outstanding magic powers.

The fairies could do a great manner of other things, but Artemis was in particular interested in the combination of Mesmer and mind-wipe. It was stated, in many of the websites, that a person could avoid being mesmerised if he or she was wearing sunglasses, or other mirrored lenses. This all fit in with the mirrored lenses he and the others had found in their eyes.

Artemis was not entirely sure, but this idea… of fairies…it did not trouble him as much as he thought it might… It was just…usually the talk of magic and mystical powers made Artemis chuckle and roll his eyes. But somehow, this idea seemed to click, to fit in place with the rest of his mind. The more he researched it, the more it seemed to make sense.

Artemis was determined to discover the solution to his predicament. The Fairy Theory fit perfectly into the puzzle of the mirrored lenses. But even if there were such a thing as the Fairy People, why did they have a reason to mind-wipe him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review!


	4. Disappearance

Right-o! Sorry this has taken me forever; I've been so busy. I'd recommend that you re-read what has happened so far as I've tried to edit bits and pieces.

Thankyou all for reviewing!! I like to get constructive criticisms, as some of you have given me. What I really need is a beta reader but I have no one to give my story to so they can edit it. So please, be patient with my errors, (I don't notice they're there! I've read over it too many times!) and point them out to me where you can.

But can we all remember to use the "sandwich method" of constructive criticisms: a complement, a criticism, and a closing complement. Because sometimes a harmless criticism can sound tactless, especially when all you see is typed and not said to your face. Sarcasm when you don't know how it is spoken can be very upsetting.

Anyway, just a short chapter! It's all bits and pieces from each part of the story, the loose ends that need to be tied up. This chapter may be a little confusing as I switch back and forth quite a bit. And I don't really tell you exactly what's going on. If you have questions them by all means, go ahead and ask me! Everything will be cleared up in the next two chapters, so don't worry.

I don't own Artemis Fowl, much to my disgust (pouts)

Just you wait, I'll own it one day, I'LL OWN IT ALL!! laughs manically Mwahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Mwahaha-cough-choke-GASP! (holds throat and speaks painfully) Please read and review…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Disappearance**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

The fairies weren't the only ones who were bored.

Butler, Artemis'…butler… was also going mad; pull out your hair crazy at the lack of things to do. At least he would, if he had any hair.

With Artemis at school where Butler couldn't follow, (he'd tried, many times, but the Headmaster had told him to leave. Politely.) Butler had been spending as much time he could in the gym. Ever since the day he had woken up with the strange contact lenses he had been different. On the outside, it was as if nothing had changed. But on the inside, Butler felt at least ten years older.

There was a knife embedded deep within his chest every time he tried to breathe. Obviously he had gone to seek help from a doctor but he was unable to find the reason of Butler's discomfort. The doctor's only recommendation was for Butler to regularly swim laps in the Fowl indoor pool, and give his lungs a workout.

Already Butler could breathe much easier, and was almost back to his usual stamina. However, he could not shake the weariness from his bones.

Sighing, Butler shuffled to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

**St Bartleby's School For Young Gentlemen,  
Country Wicklow, Ireland**

Artemis calmly opened the door to his bedroom, fighting down the furiousness he was feeling. He climbed up the ladder of the bunk and sat on the edge of the bed. Artemis was well and truly bored to tears. In class he could answer all the questions the teacher cared to ask, and probably had a greater intellect than all of the teachers put together. One teacher had dared to call Artemis, a 'Smart-Alec', and sent him to his room for the rest of the lesson.

Artemis started collecting his things. He could not stand another minute of this stupidity. He was going home.

Butler was sipping his third cup of tea and re-reading "Guns and Ammo" for the forty-fifth time when the telephone rang. He jumped out of his chair and made a dash for the receiver. After fidgeting and waiting for the entire day, maybe perhaps it was time?

"Artemis?" Butler asked hopefully

"Yes, it's me. How did you know?"

Butler smiled. "I didn't know, just hoping." If Artemis was calling, then it must be time to go. Butler missed the young member of the Fowl household that was at the moment, not living with them.

"I am overly tired with this school Butler." Artemis said with a sigh, "I am coming home. Mother and Father will not be back from France for a month, correct?"

"That's right, sir. Your mother is having a nice relaxing time at a French spa."

"I think it's time we made ready for our guest, what do you think?"

Butler cracked his knuckles. "Excellent idea, sir. When should I pick you up?"

"Immediately. We'll go home for a moment to retrieve some supplies then head off. Is the room quite ready for our guest?"

"I made the finishing touches yesterday."

"Good. I'm sure they'll be quite comfortable. I'll see you shortly."

"I'm on my way." Butler said happily and replaced the receiver.

Butler had been looking forward to this day. He had even purchased a calendar so he could mark off the days. Butler whistled a tune as he grabbed the Bentley's car keys.

Holly dived a little lower so that her feet were almost touching the treetops. She checked the locating device on her wrist. To its calculations, Holly was directly above her target. Holly grinned. She had a plan; she would swoop down a little lower through the trees, un-shield and scare the hell out of the runaway elf. Work was fun!

But as Holly prepared to fly down a little further, the locater made a beep to inform her that the target had disappeared. Holly paused in her descent and stared at the locator. Apparently, the girl had disappeared. But that wasn't possible, and Holly knew it. The elf couldn't possible have know she had a locator attached to her, and even if she did, she wouldn't have found it. Something was desperately wrong.

D'arvit. Time to call Foaly.

**Location Unknown**

Mulch groaned.

He had a pounding headache. For a moment, he was disorientated. What had he just been doing? Ah, that's right. He had just been released into the Mud People 's land. But where was he now? Mulch tried to open his eyes but was greeted to the dark view of a blindfold. He tried to sit up but his hands and ankles were both tied tight with rope and connected to a chair.

Above the chair hung a single ceiling lamp, which illuminated a single circle of light around where Mulch was bound. Outside of the circle was simply blackness. He could not tell how far the rest of the room stretched.

A feeling of growing panic surrounded Mulch. He remembered now, he had been struck in the head with something hard and passed out.

Mulch tried to call for help but there was a gag in his mouth.

D'arvit. He was in a little dilemma, now, wasn't he? In Frond's name, he had only just been released from prison and now he was captured again! Life wasn't fair.

From behind him, Mulch heard a dry laugh.

"Welcome, fairy, to my domain. Do not even think about escaping. Escape would be pointless, as I would simply catch you again."

Mulch began to panic. This person knew he was a fairy…

Mulch tried to speak but the gag muffled all speech.

The voice gave another cold laugh.

There was something nagging at Mulch's memory. He was sure he had met with this individual before. There was something about the way it talked, which sent shivers down Mulch's spine. The voice sounded young, but the way in which they spoke indicated they were far more intelligent than the ordinary youth.

No…it could it be?

_Artemis Fowl?_


	5. The Person Within the Shadows

Spooky music plays Dum dum duuuuuum…who is that mysterious person in the shadows?  
Audience leans forward in their seats and look at me expectantly Hey don't look at me! I'm not spoiling it for you! :P Read on a little bit and you'll find out!

Sorry it's taken ages to read about Mulch, but I had to clarify a few things before I got to him.  
I still don't own Artemis Fowl. However, I am currently devising an evil plan that includes cucumbers, a television satellite dish, an Easter Bunny costume, three metres of masking tape, and a banana, that hopefully will enable me to take over the Fowl Empire!! Mwahahahaha! I'll keep y'all posted with that issue. Anyways, thanks for your comments! Keep reading & reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The Person Within the Shadows**

Mulch struggled in his bonds. "Mphhmeeeumph" he yelled, but all speech was impossible. The gag drowned out all noises.

The voice in the darkness gave something resembling a giggle. Mulch's stomach lurched.

It was unmistakably female. That meant it couldn't be Artemis, and Mulch's situation had become alarmingly worse. If it had of been Artemis, Mulch might have been able to slip him the medallion and Artemis might have remembered who Mulch was. Now, Mulch was stuck with some female genius. And Mulch had no doubt whatsoever that she was dangerous.

"Fairy, you must tire of this secrecy. Let me give you my name. You may know me only as "The Dark Lady of the Forest', and I will be direct with you. I want your Book."

Mulch went cold from the tip of his head all the way to the hairs on his toes. He couldn't speak; he couldn't understand…

This person knows about the book… Haven was doomed…How much else did she know?

The female voice continued. "I have extensive reasons to believe in the People, and of your "haven" underground. As soon as my team of scientist completes the radar I will have visual proof that Haven exists. For now though, I want your book."

Mulch was dumbfounded. He heard the person step forwards closer to the circle of light. A pair of hands with manicured nails emerged from the shadows and removed the gag from his mouth.

"You may talk now if you wish." Said the girl, submerging herself again in darkness.

But for once in his life, Mulch had nothing to say.

The girl cleared her throat. "Now fairy, do not waste my time. I have brought you here for a reason. I need you to give me your Book."

Mulch swallowed. His throat felt incredibly dry.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you my Book" Mulch spluttered, "I'm a fairy outlaw. I've been sent to live with the mu-humans. All my magic and magical items were taken from me. I no longer own my Book." Mulch sweated a little. He had almost said "mud-people". He was sure that wouldn't have amused his abductor.

The girl made impatient noises. "Very well. My comrades searched you while you were passed out. I already knew you carried no book, though I had to be sure. I've already captured an elf from Dublin. I destroyed her locator, so do not start getting hopeful that a Lower Elements Police Officer will come to your rescue."

Mulch was dumbfounded. The girl was interrupted by a knocking noise. A door somewhere behind Mulch opened and light streamed in. Though as the girl was standing behind Mulch, he still could not see her clearly.

Something was steered into the room. Mulch could hear the wheels squeaking.

Another voice began to speak, one older and male. "Boss?"

The girl sighed. "Of course, it's me. Obviously. Who else would it be?"

"Sorry, Boss. Just checking…"

"What do you want?" she snapped quickly, "And what are the packages you're wheeling around?"

Mulch heard a shuffling of feet. "It's just the stationery and mail cart. All outgoing messages are to go on here cause I'm going to post them in a minute."

The girl clicked her tongue impatiently. "Why does it concern me?"

"Actually I didn't come about the post. Jones told me to get you. He says the radar is finished. It's ready to scan for underground activity."

The girl gave a little gasp. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she growled. Mulch heard her rush towards the man and a little slap as she grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

Mulch heard her shutting the door.

The man struggled to get back into the room. "But, the mail!"

"You can post it afterwards." The girl said quickly, "Fairy, I'll be back. For now it's time for me to check on your little friends." She laughed coldly and slammed the door. Mulch heard their footsteps echoing down a hallway.

It was time. Mulch estimated he would have a maximum of ten minutes before the man came back to get the mail cart. Now was the time for action.

Mulch shuffled his chair backwards until he was submerged into darkness and he kept going until the back of the chair bumped against the cart. He bent his head as forward towards the post and stretched out his beard. The dwarven hairs stretched out and felt along the cart. Dwarf hairs were just like extra fingers. Using his beard he was able to locate a small envelope and a pen. Mulch grabbed it with his teeth.

Mulch shuffled his chair back into the light so he could see what he was doing. Although his hands were bound together at the wrist they weren't tied behind his back. The person who had tied him was careless. Now Mulch took the envelope in his fingers and carefully pried it open. He was a master at opening letters without leaving a trace.

He did it all the time when he was snooping into other people's business. Then after he had read their letters, a little bit of spit on the envelope, and Grumpo's your uncle, not a trace left.

Mulch was especially careful with this one. If anyone noticed it was different and investigated, all hope would be lost. He carefully pulled out the letter inside.

Mulch scribbled out the memo printed there and scribbled down a short message, then returned it to the envelope. On the outside he wrote a new address. And now, the final part of his plan was to be put into action. Mulch wriggled around a bit until a shining medallion was in his grubby fingers. He slipped it into the envelope and sealed it up again.

Mulch shuffled back to the cart and placed his envelope back upon it. He hoped the cart wasn't put in a certain categorical order or something. Mulch's sharp dwarf ears picked out footsteps hurrying down the corridor. Mulch quickly shuffled back into his position under the light.

The door opened and the cart was wheeled out. Mulch crossed his fingers. If there was one person who could get him out of this mess, it was Artemis Fowl…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review!


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Eeeeeeeeeeee!! I like this!

This chapter's rather long so I've cut it into two pieces. This first part is the shorter of the two. Read and review, people! Hopefully this explains a little bit more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Outside Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Butler parked the Bentley in the Fowl Manor driveway with a grin. It was good to see his little sister again. Juliet Butler hadn't stopped chattering ever since he and Artemis had met her at the airport.

Artemis was politely listening to Juliet's babblings.

"-and then I did a triple flip smack down and whacked him right down on the mat! Cheesoz El'Dorito isn't so tough once he's down, no trouble, you can pin him and win, easy peasy! Jade Princess strikes again!"

Butler smiled at his sister. "We're home. And I fixed up your old room for you, Juliet."

Juliet grinned, "Cheers!"

They all climbed out of the car and made their way up the path to the front door. Juliet was still talking.

"-so then he tells me, "green isn't your colour" I mean, how lame is that? So then I tell him-" Juliet paused and pointed to the letterbox, "You've got mail by the way." She took a breath and continued talking, "and then I told him-"

Artemis gave Butler a pained expression. Butler grinned sheepishly. Sometimes Juliet just never stopped. Butler opened the door and pushed Juliet inside. "Care for a cup of tea?"

"Love one!" Juliet grinned again, "Man, I'm parched!"

"Why don't you put your bags up in your room and meet us in the dining room?" Artemis called from outside, on his way to retrieve the mail.

"Sure!" Juliet flounced up the stairs to her bedroom.

Artemis rubbed his temples. He had forgotten how loud Juliet could be sometimes. However, he was glad she had taken time off from her wrestling team in the US to visit them.

He reached into the mailbox and pulled out a stack of mail. As he walked back up the path he looked through it.

_Bill…Bill…Bill…Angeline Fowl…Bill…Bill…Artemis Fowl II_

Artemis glanced at the small envelope. Mail for him? That was strange. Who would be writing to Artemis? He stepped inside and shut the door. Placing the rest of the mail on the hall table, Artemis carefully opened his letter.

Inside was a golden medallion.

Artemis gasped. A flood of images flew past his eyes.

_'Butler was talking to Artemis. "And where do we hide this disk? Artemis saw himself pull the medallion from around his neck and place it in Butler's outstretched hand. "I'd say this was about the same size as the disk. Wouldn't you?" Butler grinned. "It soon will be…"'_

Artemis put a hand to his spinning head and grabbed the wall with his other hand. His brain had just gone into a chaotic state of mind. What had just happened? He took a closer look at the medallion. A bit of gold had scratched off. Underneath was a computer disk, just like the Artemis in his memory said it was. But how had Artemis known? He emptied the rest of the envelope's contents into his hand, a note. As he read it, Artemis grew tremendously excited.

_'Haven in danger from Dark Lady of Forest-seek Holly'_

There was that name again. Holly. Perhaps this disk would be a clue in discovering her identity.

Forgetting all dignity, Artemis raced up the stairs, leaping them two at a time and positively ran to his bedroom. Breathing hard, Artemis switched on his computer and inserted the disk. In his haste he realised he was on his regular computer and not his secure laptop. But it was too late now. Artemis clicked on auto-run and a screen popped up.

'Artemis Fowl: Memories of Haven'

That screen faded away to be replaced with a video clip. It was…of Artemis? The real Artemis stared at the screen in disbelief but there was a nagging at the back of his mind. This wasn't a lie.

The Artemis on the screen was adjusting a camera so it was filming directly at him. He cleared his throat and began to speak.


	7. Still Walking Down Memory Lane

Sorry to hold ya in suspense there! This is the longer one. Okay, read on!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Still Walking Down Memory Lane**

"Hello, Artemis Fowl, and possibly Butler and Juliet. If you are watching this, then the fairies succeeded in their mind wiping, and I succeeded in foiling their plans yet again. Almost all you remember is a lie. I will explain to you, the truth. On this computer disk are all my research and information containing the Fairy People. I have decided to create an introductory video for you to watch, before you go exploring the disk. I thought it would be easier for you to accept the truth if it came out of your own mouth." The Artemis on-screen gave a small grin, "Our story begins like so, Father is still missing, Mother is quite insane, and you, Artemis, are looking for new ways to create money."

On-screen Artemis frowned as if he did not agree with what he had done.

"Butler and I had retrieved a copy of the Fairy Bible from a Sprite in Egypt. In the Book, it tells of a power restoring ritual that all fairies must complete, or relinquish their powers. It had specific instructions and a specific location so we set off to capture ourselves a fairy. We found Holly Short."

_'Images flooded through Artemis' mind. They arranged themselves haphazardly and made his head spin. The images flashed one by one at a quick pace, but Artemis could tell easily what they were. Holly smiling…Holly laughing…Holly angry…Holly flying…Holly…Holly…Holly…Memories and feelings all rushed back to Artemis and he shut his eyes with combined feelings of pain and happiness.'_

The on-screen Artemis continued. "The first story goes on, but to keep it brief, we avoided the fairies attacks and beat them at their own game. They had to surrender their gold, and we gave them Holly back. But our paths would cross yet again, and this time, the fairies came to us. The Russian Mafia contacted me, and taunted me with images of my father. I now had all my hopes confirmed. Father was alive. Obviously, Butler and I planned a rescue mission. However, I knew we would need fairy assistance."

"At the same time, something was brewing down in Haven. A group of goblins, the B'wa Kell, were trading with humans. The fairies suspected that I was the culprit. We had a meeting and came up with a compromise. I would help the fairies, and they would help me."

_'Artemis saw himself, Holly, Butler and two other faeries in a room, negotiating.   
"Very well." Artemis said, "I shall guess. There are humans trading with the Lower Elements. And you need Butler to track these merchants down. Close enough? But…"  
Artemis saw Holly glare at him.  
"But?" asked the other fairy. Commander Julius Root, Artemis remembered.  
"But if you want my help I will require something in return…"'_

"It was a very dangerous mission." On-screen Artemis continued, "We all could have died. I did things that I never thought I would do. I showed feelings that I never knew I could feel. I learned to respect people." On-screen Artemis looked very seriously into Real Artemis' eyes. "Already, you must be remembering. What do you see?"

_'What do you see? Artemis saw many things and remembered many more. His mind was swirling around, a sea of images and emotions came to Artemis at random. One minute he felt like laughing, the next, crying, and then, screaming with anger. A centaur wearing a tin foil hat…a beetroot coloured pixie...trudging through mountains of snow…running, jumping, falling…a train…wind blowing hard in his face…his eyes were watering from cold…Holly's face, drawn and serious…suddenly the train gives a jolt and they fall back…Artemis is in pain…blue lights sparkle crazily and he is soon unharmed…but Holly is hurt and has no magic to save herself…Artemis' stomach lurches and guilt takes over, it is all his fault...  
__What do you see? Holly lying in the snow, Artemis' plan to save her in action…the blue sparks enclose her body in a blue sheen…the moment of anticipation…Artemis felt nervous and uneasy...would she be alright? Holly was screaming, her legs began to jerk...every pore began to steam, she thrashed and kicked…a mist surrounded her...only her hand was visible, a blue blur…suddenly she froze…  
__Artemis stepped forward and Holly bolted upright, gulping air…Artemis grabbed her shoulders…  
"Holly. Holly, speak to me. Your finger. Is it okay?"  
"I think so" Artemis gave a little gasp as she curled her fingers into a fist and whacked him between the eyes. He landed face down in the snow. Holly winked at Butler. "Now we're even."'_

Artemis grabbed his head in his hands and whimpered with pain. Old memories that his brain had invented were being replaced by the true memories. In his mind, Artemis screamed in agony. All he knew was a lie. Everything he had believed to be the truth was false.

_'More memories…Butler was dead…it was all Artemis' fault…why did he keep hurting people? He called for Holly…more blue sparks…Butler would live…but there were dire consequences…Haven was in danger of being discovered…and it was all Artemis' fault…it was always Artemis' fault…he wanted to scream his apologies to the world, he wanted them all to know the guilt he felt…but he couldn't, he was unable…no one would ever know his true feelings…'_

How could he believe in anything ever again?

Everything was a lie.  
His mind was fighting, fighting to discard the truths that struggled to enter his mind.

"Leave me alone!" Artemis shouted furiously, "What…is…happening to me?" He slid of the chair and onto his knees on the carpeted floor.

_'"Aurum potestas est. Gold is power."  
"No!" he was screaming, "I have no need for money! I do not want it!"  
"Take it, Artemis. Take it all. The world is your oyster, waiting to be exploited."  
"I have no need to be a criminal anymore." He screamed, "I have all that I need to be happy. I have a family who loves me!"  
"Love? You do not need love. Forget these frivolous mortals who dare to stand in your way. Embrace your inner greed, your lust for power."_

Artemis could feel his strength leaving him. For how much longer could he ignore his gluttony? It tried to force it's way out, tempting him with riches and power. He couldn't last much longer…

_'The memories that were fighting to gain entrance into his mind slowly ebbed as his greedy mind pushed them away. The battle between the two consciousnesses raged on within his mind's eye. Images of his father flashed and danced before him._

_"Aurum potestas est. Gold is power." One father said with greed in his voice, "Other stocks fall, but gold remains high…"_

_Another image of his father emerged, a happier, softer image. "…And what about you, Arty? Will you make the journey with me? When the moment comes will you take your chance to be a hero?"_

_"I-I..." Artemis felt like his head was about to explode; the vein in his temple throbbed angrily, the blood rushing around his body with a roar like the ocean. Did he need billions of dollars? No, he didn't. "I will! I will take my chance!"_

_His greedy mind gave a final attack but it was no use…the new memories came in at a rush so fast; his mind was a blur…the new Artemis was winning…he was taking his chance…'_

Artemis fell to the ground, his body convulsed, kicking and screaming as his mind fought a dangerous battle. Tears were streaming freely down his face. Finally, his mind gave one last thrust…and his consciousness clicked over…

Artemis had his memories back. All of them.  
Exhausted and battered, Artemis passed out, his vision dissolving into blackness…


	8. State of Mind

Is anyone even reading this fic? I really want to know...I'm feeling kind of depressed that not many people have reviewed... If you're reading this then please review!! You don't have to say much, just review so I know that you care!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7: State of Mind**

**Flying Somewhere Above Ireland**

Our story moves back to a certain confused fairy.

Holly was about to open a line to talk to Foaly, but he beat her to it.

"Holly, we have a situation."

Holly frowned as she squinted through the trees, searching for the elf.

"You're telling me. My target just disappeared."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if a talking donkey flew past you at the moment. Haven was pinged. We're going into lockdown in two minutes and thirty seconds."

Holly went cold. "Talk fast! What happened?" she asked quickly

"We don't know. It took less than a second and it was un-traceable. Luckily I was on the computer at the right time or we wouldn't have even known it had happened. It came from somewhere in Italy, but that's all we know."

"This stinks worse than a swear-toads slimy behind." Said Holly, frowning

"I know what you're thinking, and although it sounds very familiar, it wasn't Fowl. But that's the second thing I needed to tell you. He's back, Holly. I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure that Fowl has got his memories returned to him."

Holly's heart skipped a beat. "Explain"

"I've been monitoring mud-boy's computer since we mind wiped him, but he hasn't used it. He probably bought a new laptop or something under a new name and put it on a secure line. Fowl, somehow, must have known he was being watched. There's no way I could have got through his firewall anyway, unless I was on-site. But half an hour ago he logged onto his old computer and played a very interesting video wave. Strangely, it had a lot about fairies in it."

"So if he's back, how do you know it wasn't him that pinged us?"

"Fowl was on his computer in Ireland. We were pinged from Italy. Fowl's good, but he's not me." Foaly's voice grew very serious, "Listen Holly, we haven't got much time, in five seconds you will be completely cut off from Haven. Someone intelligent is behind this, maybe someone more intelligent than mud-boy. Us fairies can't do it alone. We need Artemis Fowl on our side. Pay him a visit, Holly, and please be carefu-"

Foaly's voice was cut off and static filled her earpiece. Holly closed the link and took a deep breath to calm herself. Regulation LEP vehicles would all get a ten-minute burst of power so they could get safely back to headquarters. This included all wings. However, wings would get a further twenty minutes of energy, just in case they were flying over the ocean and couldn't reach solid ground. Holly had another half an hour of flying time to get to Fowl Manor. There was no time to lose. Without hesitating, Holly threw the wings up to full power and zoomed off into the horizon. Guess it was time to pay mud-boy a visit…

**Fowl Manor**

On the floor, Artemis was slowly regaining consciousness. His body ached.  
Artemis sat up and glanced at the computer screen. A list of files had appeared. Fairy files.  
Artemis felt his mind reel. He remembered so many things now… The new, greedy Artemis had hidden away all emotions and feelings. Now Artemis felt himself again, and with it came a flood of feelings, guilt, hatred, respect and love. It was such a weight to be put back on his shoulders after so long of ignorance. He couldn't help it. Artemis broke down on the floor and cried.

After his tears had subsided, Artemis felt slightly better.

Groaning, he pulled himself off the floor and turned off the computer. Stumbling into the bathroom, Artemis went to the basin and turned on the tap, splashing cold water onto his face. He felt groggy, and slightly nauseous. He needed air. Artemis turned off the tap and opened the window.  
He pulled back the curtains and felt the cold wind on his face.

Sighing, he looked out into the darkening night and wondered what the fairies were doing now. Were they happy? Was it all-peaceful, now that Artemis Fowl had been removed?

Suddenly, Artemis felt cold. His head was still aching. He shut the curtains and turned away from the window, facing the bathtub.

A bath would make him feel better. Artemis felt like taking a bath. He turned on the taps to full blast and searched under in the sink cupboards for the bubble-bath container.  
Butler and Juliet were probably wondering why he hadn't joined them for tea. No doubt they had heard him pounding on the floor. But then again, maybe they hadn't. Fowl Manor's floors were made from layers of stone after all.

Artemis opened the lid of the bubble-bath and started pouring it into the water and in his tired and dream-like state Artemis accidentally added too many bubbles. He pulled his hand away just fast enough to see over half of the liquid from the bottle go into the water.

"Oh, well. The more the merrier," Artemis thought blearily.

As he was waiting for the bath to fill up, Artemis retrieved a white fluffy towel from the linen closet and his bathrobe. By the time he had returned, the bath was completely full. He stripped off and tested the water with his foot. Perfect. Artemis stepped into the bath and submerged himself under the warm water. He sighed, and shut his eyes…

Things weren't going as smooth for Holly. Her thermo suit didn't seem to be reacting well with the loss of power, and flying through the cold air at top speed was freezing her to the bone. No doubt mud-boy would have to thaw Holly out when she got there. That is, if she got there. She shivered a little. Frond, she was cold.  
Holly checked the time. Ten past six. Holly gritted her teeth. She could easily see Fowl Manor now, in the darkness ahead. But she only had five more minutes of power left in her wings. Holly tried to bump up the power a bit, but she was already going as fast as the wings would allow. Maybe it was better not to push it. It wouldn't be pleasant if the wings overloaded and she was sent falling to the ground.  
Holly shivered again.

Fowl Manor was closer now; Holly could see the bright windows winking at her in the gloom. Suddenly Holly stopped. In her rush to make it to Fowl Manor she had forgotten completely about Artemis. What was she going to say to him? He most probably had all of his memories back now. He would have remembered how cold Holly had been towards him…

"And why shouldn't you have been cold towards Artemis?" a voice in Holly's mind asked, "After all, he did kidnap you and hold you up for ransom!"  
Holly shook her head. "Yes, but Artemis is different now. He's a different person. We were practically friends when we last parted."

"But how do you know he is the same Artemis he was when you last parted? How can you be sure?"

Holly bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous. The voice was right, how could they all be sure that the mind wipe had caused Artemis' mind no damage?  
Holly hovered next to an open window and checked the time. Fourteen past six. She only had one more minute left of power. No time to hesitate. Holly unshielded and flew straight into the open window.

_They're almost re-united! But you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that to happen! :P in a singsong voice Naaananaaananaaaa! Sticks out tongue Hehehe.. Anyway, read and review! I keep using 'Holly' and 'love' in the same sentence. This doesn't mean Artemis and Holly will be hooking up anytime soon. The sentence "_Now Artemis felt himself again, and with it came a flood of feelings, guilt, hatred, respect and love." _I was actually referring more to the love Artemis feels towards his parents. Saying this, it doesn't mean that they won't hook up at all. You'll just have to keep wondering!   
OKAY, I want to know what you all think is the best pairing from Artemis Fowl! I'm quite partial to Artemis/Holly, but I know there are a few Holly/Root (no offence but YUCK!)   
So tell me what you think!!!_


	9. An Unexpected Meeting

Read and review! So far my evil plan has not succeeded… I am adding a "laser beam" to my list of materials, and a sound wave of "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru…I'll keep y'all posted!

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Meeting**

Artemis was so relaxed, head against a comfortable headrest as a pillow, the warm water like a blanket, that he was almost asleep. That was why he didn't hear the fairy come zooming through the bathroom's open window.

Holly Short glided carefully into the room, being as quiet as possible. She wanted to surprise Artemis, of course, but not in a way that would have Butler pulling out his Sig Sauer and shooting her down.

Flying into the dimly lit bathroom, Holly relaxed considerably. She was alone. Holly landed softly on the tiled floor, unstrapped her wings and took off her helmet. She sighed with satisfaction. It felt good to get that thing off and feel the air on her face again. Without power, the helmet had no heating or airflow control and the air inside it had grown quite stale. Still, without the helmet, Holly was sure she would have frozen her pointed ears off; the wind was freezing at that altitude.

A sudden movement in the bathtub caught Holly off guard, and she jumped half her height when she realised she wasn't alone in the bathroom after all. When she realised who it was, Holly blushed furiously. Artemis Fowl…

A male…how embarrassing… Why couldn't it have been Juliet, or Mrs. Fowl? Oh well…at least it wasn't Butler…  
D'arvit, she had to pick that window… 

Holly took a deep breath. There was nothing else for it.

"Hello, Artemis." Holly said shakily, looking everywhere but the bathtub

Artemis woke from his stupor and opened his bleary eyes. As the room came into view, Artemis saw a short girl with auburn hair, hazel eyes and pointed ears. A wave of heat that started at the boy's ears slowly worked its way into a giant blush that covered his entire body.

"H-holly!" Artemis spluttered, "W-what are you doing?-" He sunk down deep in the water and thanked god that he had added too many bubbles.

"I-I'm not wearing anything!" the boy finished weakly.

"I've come for a visit. Surprise…" Holly said feebly and she grinned sheepishly, still determinedly looking everywhere but the bathtub. The crack in the wall where a picture frame used to hang had become extremely interesting.

Artemis continued spluttering various incomprehensible words. His normally pale face had turned as red as a tomato.

"For the first time, the great Artemis Fowl is unable to say something witty." Holly smiled. Now that was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Then Holly remembered why she was there and frowned. "You'd better hurry up and get dressed." She grabbed a towel and chucked it to the surprised boy. "We may have real trouble brewing."

(**A/N:** Whoop! Back together! I couldn't resist putting Artemis in the bath for this scene! Artemis rarely gets embarrassed cause he always knows the right thing to say that will intimidate people. So I thought, when is the time when people are most vulnerable? Naked, of course! Only it's not as if she actually sees him naked, the bubbles save Artemis from too much humiliation!  
Because I wanted Artemis to be…like, not his usual haughty self. So that their meeting would go smoothly. I didn't want it to be all "Oh, Captain Short, I've been expecting you." I wanted it to be "Captain Short! Oo; What the hell are you doing here!" ;;  
Oh, and I know they both seemed really awkward meeting each other again, but again, this doesn't mean they're in love! Wouldn't you be embarrassed if you were naked (and Artemis is going through puberty so he would be pretty embarrassed about his naked self, ESPECIALLY in front of a girl!) in the bathtub and you were interrupted? And wouldn't you be embarrassed if you interrupted someone in the bathtub? So just cause they were shy doesn't mean they like each other in 'that' way! I know I keep repeating that they aren't in love over and over again but people jump to conclusions over the smallest of things so... but you never know, they might be in love in the future! I'm not giving anything away:P Whoa! What a long note! Back to the story!)

Holly had made an awkward exit and waited in the hallway while Artemis dressed. He soon emerged, clad in Armani suit, his hair messy and still damp, face flushed from the heat of the bathroom (and also, Holly expected, from embarrassment)

Artemis was a little shaky on his feet, and Holly had to help him hobble slowly along down the stairs.  
Butler and Juliet were in the dining room drinking tea, eating sponge cake and catching up on things. Holly had decided to wait a while before showing herself to the Butlers, lest they freak out and have a heart attack or something to that effect. So it was Artemis who showed them the video from his laptop and after half an hour of crying, screaming, collapsing and fainting, they were ready to meet Holly again.

Juliet gave the elf a bone-breaking embrace that made Holly gasp for air afterwards. Butler gently and very carefully, shook Holly's hand. Or at least, Holly shook one of Butler's giant fingers. 

Once the introductions had been made, Juliet poured more tea for all of them.

Butler sipped his tea and sighed. "Not that I am displeased to see you, Captain Short," Butler said glancing at the elf, "But I fear that your presence here can only mean one thing."

Juliet tried, and failed to hide a grin. "Trouble, right?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but smiled to himself. Juliet loved a bit of danger.

Holly winked at Butler. "Can't a person just pop around for a visit, now and again?"

Butler smiled knowingly at Holly.

"Oh alright." Holly frowned, and took a sip of tea. Then she slowly took a breath and got straight to the point. "The Fairy People need your help. Haven was pinged again." 

The other occupants of the table gasped. Pinging Haven was not an easy thing to do. 'Pinged' was a Fairy term meaning that Haven's highly advanced and highly secure computer system had been hacked into.

"Foaly doesn't know how it happened. It came, and then it was gone without a trace. The only thing that we're sure of is that it came from Italy." Holly said tonelessly.

Artemis drew a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to Holly. "Do you think this may be a clue?" he asked slowly

Holly's eyes widened as she read the paper. "When did you get this?"

"A few hours ago when we returned home from the airport."

"This is in Mulch Diggum's handwriting-"

Juliet choked on her cake as Holly continued. "-Although I'm not sure it really counts as handwriting. Untidy scrawl more like."

"That's from Smelly?" Juliet said hiding a grin, "What does it say?"

"It barely says anything. 'Haven in danger from Dark Lady of Forest-seek Holly'" The elf sighed, "The only thing that makes sense is that Haven is in danger. And we already knew that. If they pinged us once they can do it again."

Artemis pointed at the crumpled paper. "But it does says that Haven is in danger from 'The Dark Lady of the Forest.'"

Butler frowned. "Whoever that is."

Artemis shook his head. "The mistake that this person has made is giving us their name, even if it is only a nickname. This is a strong clue." Artemis turned to Juliet. "Juliet, could you please retrieve my laptop. It is in the Bentley."

The girl nodded, and left without a word. Artemis continued.

"I have on my laptop, a very high tech translator and decoder. We enter the mysterious nickname, and it gives us possibilities for a proper name. Then, we check out those possibilities on the Internet and see which possible name matches the most likely suspect. It is most likely a code for something. And if it's a code, I will crack it."

Holly smiled. "You really haven't changed a bit."

Artemis returned the smile. "No, I have changed. But for the better, I'm sure."

Juliet returned with the laptop and Artemis immediately booted it up while Juliet left to make more tea. He then handed it to Butler.

Artemis looked at Butler seriously as he handed it over. "The same way we searched for father."

Butler gave him a curt nod then started typing furiously, his hands a blur over the keyboard.

Artemis frowned slightly as he remembered his dream from the night before. He had remembered Holly's name, but there was no stimulus, nothing that could have made him remember.

Holly noticed his frown. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly,

Artemis looked up at the elf. "I just realised something strange. Last night I had some interesting dreams. Many of these were memories that shouldn't have been in my mind. Memories of Haven… and of you..." He broke off, thinking hard.

Holly bit her lip. "Foaly had warned that the Mind-Wipe wouldn't be permanent as expected, though he didn't tell Commander Root. You see, a lot of fairy activity happened in Fowl Manor, and obviously, with people who live with you, Butler and Juliet. These would act as a stimulus; no matter how many fairy memories we destroyed. Every time you looked at Angeline Fowl you might, for example, remember when you gave me back half the fairy gold to heal her. And therefore you would slowly regain your memories again. Foaly predicted that in ten or so years you would have regained almost all of your memories." Holly's face suddenly looked confused, "But still, that doesn't explain how you regained your memories so quickly. You weren't even at Fowl Manor with Butler and Juliet, you were at boarding school…"

Artemis stared off at the wall. "The memories were too strong…"

The room was strangely quiet for a moment as the occupants contemplated these bizarre ideas, and all that could be heard was the keys of the laptop clicking away.

Finally, Holly looked up and stared at Artemis curiously. "So what's in your head, Artemis? Once we've worked out who mud-girl is; how do we find her?"

"With your magic," said Artemis with a grin, "-and my intelligence, we can do anything."

A bit cheesy, but ever so nice! Read and review!

Oh by the way, who else thinks that it is high time for some shout-outs?

**seawinter windgirl:** you were my very first reviewer! Thankies! I was reading your fic a while ago and it was really cool! Update it! And you know how you asked "how did Artemis remember without a stimulus?", well that question will be answered in a few chapters!  
**Lady Laswen:** thanks for reviewing me so many times! I'm reading your lotr fics and cracking up! YOU ROCK!  
**Pannikittypiggyphant:** woah! Nice name! This might be Artemis/Holly pairing! Not telling! Though..I think it's kinda obvious...  
**LunaML:** thanks for sticking by me! Keep reading, and I'll keep updating!  
**RaptorK:** did you get my email? I emailed heaps of my reviewers to say thanks, but I don't think any of you got them! Eeek! I think many people were thinking on the same lines as us, and no, there will NOT EVER be an Artemis/Felicity pairing! If I knew what a Mary-Sue was, then she would be one! Nah, Felicity was just a random character!  
**thalia524:** thanks for the hint! Thanks for reviewing!  
**little miss demosthenes:** thanks for the constructive critcism, but fyi, I only used the spelling of "ok" once and actually if you look in Colfer's Artemis Fowl, more often than not he spells okay- "OK". No offence, but if you plan to give out constructive criticism then possibly use the sandwich technique otherwise you sound really harsh and mean. Just a tip:)  
**xTamx:** hyper is cool! I'm hyper all the time! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Please come back and read more!  
**CHERUB:** Yo! I've updated! Come read it!  
**Kallie:** Do I know you from somewhere? Are you from California? Anyways, thankies for reviewing!  
**D'Arvit Tyranny:** THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! I can't tell you how happy I was when I read your review! I WORSHIP YOUR STORIES! YOU ROCK! Thankyou for using a constructive criticism sandwich! Your review not only made me happy but it was useful too. I've put in two whole chapters in relation to Arty regaining his memory, fixed up the "page" thing etc. The reason that Mulch hasn't been in it yet was because I had to write in other things before I could get to him. Actually, I haven't left him out at all, it just seems that way because of how the chapters are cut up. I'd like to get a beta reader to edit this story but I can't- no one I know who has read Artemis Fowl would be able to edit it except for my sister Renee, but she is a REALLY good writer and I would be too embarressed to let her read it! Holly's mission was unimportant to the plot and therefore I skipped over it. THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!  
**Phire Phoenix:** thanks for your comment! You made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside!  
**The Xylia:** thanks for that! I edited my story to add in a bit more about how Arty came up with the ideas of fairies and mind-wiping!  
**Sakura:** Hooray for your name! waves Cardcaptor Sakura banner Unfortunetly, there will possibly be a weird relationship, GIRLZ RULE and Holly can definetly whack Artemis in the nose in a following chapter! Thanks for the idea:D  
**flattenedowl:** I love your name! I've updated, now read and review!  
**Aquilastor:** thanks for reviewing! I love to hear from readers! Glad you like it so far!  
**DETERMINEDPerfectionist:** A fellow pouter! I love to pout! pouts See!  
**The Spear of Longinus:** I'm really proud of the memory chapters! I couldn't believe that I actually wrote that! And who do you think the "Black Lady of the Forest" is? I don't reckon you know! sticks out tongue Telllll meee!  
**Artemis Fowl:** Oh my god! ARTEMIS FOWL REVIEWED ME! Will you marry me, Artemis? Oh crap, hang on, I've got a boyfriend now, darn it!  
**,b:** Hmm..interesting name... I love suspense!  
Woah so long! Didn't mean to do that! Um...if I missed anyone out then please tell me! So sorry if I did! I'll be waiting to hear from you guys again soon!  
Remember to tell me which pairing you like the best!  
**_Bella_**

**_------------------------------------------  
_IMPORTANT!  
**I've just submitted a new Artemis Fowl story which is sort of a recycled version of this story. It's much better than this one, so I'd really love it if everyone read it. Please check out my profile page to find the story. It's called 'Somewhere In Between' and it's supposed to fit in between the fourth and fifth books. Thankyou!


End file.
